Chuck and Blair
by can-you-say-it-twice7
Summary: A Chuck and Blair fiction of season 5, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Chuck went to the Walforf's penthouse, the elevator's door open and Dorota screen to Blair "Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here", and she go down the stairs to meet her ex, the one that she told that she wasn't in love anymore, and she asks " What are you doing here? It's too late". He stared at her and then he answers " I just drop by to say that those Georgina friends payed your dowry" and Blair seems surprised, but she opened a smile and asked "But, what friends?" Chuck answered " Oh you know the ones that she suborn " and she laughed a little. And then she didn't controlled herself and ended hugging Chuck, he seemed surprise but he retributed, when the hug was over chuck said " Well, I should be going. Good night Blair" "Good night, Chuck", he got into the elevator and went down, he entered in the limo and sat, and he's driver asked " Where Mr. Bass? " and Chuck answered " To the Palace ".

He got in into the Palace and talked with the concierge, and there he was in one of the biggest suites of the Palace and some hotel employees asked " Where we can put your luggage Mr. Bass" " You can put it over there" said he.

The other day, he woke with his phone ringing and he saw in the display that was Nate. " Hello Nathaniel "

" Hey man, where are you? And where are your stuff? "

" Come to Palace and I tell you "

" Ok "

Nate arrived the suite and he started asking " What happend man? " and Chuck finally said " I sold the Empire " and with a surprised face Nate said " WHAT? Why did you do that? " Chuck calmly answered " I did that to pay Blair's dowly" " Oh my gosh man, you still love her don't you? " " Yes, but she doesn't love me anymore " he said that looking to the ground with the saddest face ever, after a couple of minutes Nate said " And did you said to her that you payed it? " " No, I said that some Georgina's friends did " " Well I think that you should tell her that you did. Hey man I have to go, drink after dinner? " " Of course "

But Nate did not have to go anywhere, he went to the Waldorf's penthouse to talk to Blair, he got into the elevator and went up, when he arrived Dorota screamed " Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you ". " Hey Nate " " Hi Blair, I need to talk to you. Is Dan here? " "No, he's not. What do you want to talk about?". Blair made he sit on the sofa, and so does she. " So...? What do you want to say " asked Blair more curious than ever, and Nate said " Blair, I think you should talk to Chuck " " Why? " " You have to find out, go to the Empire and see if he is there, I think that he is. " " Ok Mr. Mystery I will " " Is Serena here? " Yes, she's upstairs and I'm going now to see Chuck " " Ok bye"

Blair took her purse and left the penthouse, she got into a taxi and went to the Empire,she arrived, and asked to the manager if Mr. Bass was there, and he answered " No, Mr. Bass doesn't live here anymore" Blair looked confuse and said " Oh yes, thanks "

Then she took her Blackberry and dial Chuck's number.

" Hello Blair "

" Chuck. Where are you? "

" At the Palace. Why? "

" Wait me there."

Blair took another taxi and ran to the Palace, she knocked and Chuck opened, he was wearing a black suit, with a light pink shirt, and a dark pink bow tie and them eyes locket for some minutes and she broke the silence " Why you don't live in Empire anymore? " He looked down and said " Blair, please sit ", she sat on the brown sofa and Chuck started talking " Well I have to tell you something " he looked from the ground to her eyes and started telling " Who payed the dowry, wasn't Georgina's friends " Blair opened her month and eyes in shock " I did " he completed. They kept silence for a while and she said " So you sold Empire to pay my dowry? " " Yes " " But, why did you do this for me? " " Because I love you so much, and I would do anything to see you happy " he said it with his voice breaking.

The silence came up again, for a long time actually, but she broke it " I love you too" he listened, and turn to look her again, " I never stopped, I always have, always will " said her, he thought that he was dreaming but he wasn't, it's true Blair never stopped loving him.

Then she went closer to him, and closer, closer, closer, and then they were kissing, a passionate kiss, he put his hands in her waist and she put her hands in his neck, they stand there for a long time, just kissing and staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

But that beautiful moment had to be ruined by Blair's phone, in the display she saw that was her still boyfriend, Humphrey, she answered it.

" Hey Blair, I'm going to your house and I'm taking some movies" - said Humphrey

" Hey Dan... I'm not at home, I'm at the Palace actually, could come here, I have to tell you something.." - said her

" Yes, it's ok. But why are you at the Palace? "

" I explain it later "

" Ok " and she hung up, and looked to Chuck with guilt eyes, she didn't expected it, but she saw that he was felling as guilt as her.

" Blair " he started " I-I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted is this " she looked to him with a interrogative face " No this I mean the Dan thing, not the kiss and etc " he said with a cute smile, and she smiled too. " But Blair I have to know... Who do you want to be with? " he looked at her with hope eyes " I don't know Chuck " Yes, this was not the answer he was expecting.

Dan knocked on the door, Blair opened, " Hey Blair " said he giving her a little kiss on the month, when Chuck saw it he wanted to vomit, but he held himself of it, " Chuck " said Dan, " Hello Humphrey ", " So... What you want to tell me Blair? " " Sit Dan " and the three of them were sit on the couch.

" Well first, Chuck sold the Empire " Dan looked surprised " Why did yo sell the Empire Chuck? " Blair looked angry " Don't interrupt me " " Ok, sorry " said Dan, and Chuck smirked. " Continuing, he sold the Empire, to pay my dowry " Humphrey goggled his eyes, and he said " Oh my god " and kissed Blair, Chuck who was watching Blair's explanation turned his face to the other side to not see that horrible kiss.

Blair saw Chuck so she pushed off Dan, Chuck got up and said " If the lovebirds excuse me, I have to do something better that see you too, kissing in my suite " and he left, Blair got up from the couch and ran after Chuck, leaving Dan alone in the suite, " Chuck " Blair screamed, but he wasn't far from her, he was just waiting for the elevator and when he saw Blair he started pressing the button harder, " Chuck, wait! "

" Blair, look I love you but I cant stand this love triangle. You have to choose " Blair looked bad, and she started crying. Chuck couldn't see the girl of his heart crying, he passed his hand on her face, and pulled her to a hug, she straightened herself in his arms, they stand there a while. She turned to look him, and he gave a little kiss on her forehead, making her smile, " I love your smile " said Chuck smiling to her. " I love the way you look at me even if you are mad at me, I love the way that you make me have butterflies just pulling me next to you, I love that you do anything for me just to make me happy " said her with a tear dropping, " I'm such a idiot " Blair said " No your not Blair " " Yes, I am. I always thought that you would never make me happy, but now I see that you are the only one who can make me happy " There were more tears but Chuck cleaned all of them, their eyes locked, but they turned to listen the voice that was coming from the door of Chuck's suite " I can't believe Blair, you are making full of me all this time. You still love him, you lied to me " said Dan running to Chuck and Blair.

" Dan I never stopped loving him. You can't just stop loving the person that you love for four years and a half " said her still on Chuck's arms. " Yes, I can see it. " said Dan, and he punched Chuck on the face, making he fall, " Are you ok, Chuck? " " Yes, I am " said Chuck rising. Then Dan stated pulling Blair, hurting her arm. Chuck stopped him, making he let go of Blair's arm, and gave him a punch even harder then the one Dan gave on Chuck " Humphrey never mess with her again ".


End file.
